


Sleepless Nights

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's getting much sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

James clamped the pillow over his ear, but it still didn't work. The enthusiastic sounds of two of his fellow roommates (' **Really** going at it with the mating part, aren't they?') came through loud and clear. **Again.**

He gritted his teeth. This wasn't funny anymore. Not a damn bit.

He cast the pillow aside, yanked the bedcovers open and stormed over to Remus' bed. Before he do anything, however, matters had come to a head, and the resulting silence caused James' determination to waver.

He stood there for several long moments, feeling the cold from the floor slowly creep up his body. "Hell with this," he finally muttered, turning to go back to his toasty bed. 

Silence had never seemed grander.

"Prongs?" a voice softly called out.

Prongs grumbled to himself, then recovered. "Yes, Peter?"

A blonde-haired, bleary-eyed face popped into view from the bed next to his. "Thanks for making them shut up. I was going crazy over here."

"Uh -- well, it was no problem. I think they're finished for the night."

"I hope so. They're getting exhausting." Peter shook his head. "Good night."

"Night." James reached his bed and gratefully tumbled in. He'd fallen into the welcome fog of sleep when --

When...

'No! Go back to sleep. Ignore it. Just drift away,' James thought rather desperately. Too desperately perhaps, as he **couldn't** go back to sleep. He was **very** awake now.

James spent a minute stewing. 

'OK, that's it. This time...' James wrenched the curtains open and was about to start marching across the room when he was stopped by the sight of Peter hastily grabbing blankets and pillows, socks and shoes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not staying here. They're not going to stop. They have endless energy. I mean, how many times can you **do** it?" Peter's indignant whisper ended in a high squeak.

"We'll tell them to keep it down together. We'll make it stick," James urged. "Come on."

Peter somehow got an arm out of the bundle he was carrying and held James' wrist with surprising strength. "Wait a minute, James! What if --? I don't want to see them, you know, like that. I just want to go to sleep. Let's go downstairs."

James hesitated. Should he give in so easily? Surely they couldn't go on much longer? 

Of course, he'd thought the same thing when they'd first gone to bed, more than a couple hours ago. He sighed wearily. "Alright, Wormtail."

Peter had apparently only been waiting for his answer because he sped out the room and down the stairs without another word. James hoisted his own blankets and pillows.

The other half of their quartet had meanwhile been unusually quiet, and for an unusually long time. But he wasn't falling for it.

As he crossed the threshold, James thought he heard laughter being stifled. 

No, he definitely wasn't falling for it.

He found Peter had taken the warmest spot in the common room, making a comfortable-looking nest of blankets with the help of two huge armchairs. "Hey, you got the best chairs!" James complained.

Peter nodded unsympathetically. "Uh-huh. And you're not taking them from me. That's your punishment for getting Sirius and Remus together." He snuggled in his new bed and fell back on the cushions. "We could have been peacefully sleeping all this time if you and Lily hadn't gotten together and...and...gotten **them** together!"

Being told off by Peter wasn't exactly making James feel any better. He made up his bed morosely and lay down. Exhaustion was catching up to him again, and the last thought that James remembered was: 'They'll **really** hear from me later...'


End file.
